Too Far
by hutchshottie
Summary: As Camp Wars approaches rival group Camp Star fear that Camp Rock may actually win. So they resort to abducting Camp Rock's good luck mascot. One problem, that mascot is Jason Gray. Have they gone Too Far
1. Missing

My First Camp Rock story, but I am know for my Suite Life ones.

Enjoy

Chp 1 Missing

"Explain to me again why we agreed to make Jason our mascot." Nate asked as he watched his friend Jason play with the younger members of the camp. He wasn't just playing soccer or baseball, no the guitar player was playing Hunt the Rabbits. Whatever that was. Nate and Shane stood and watched their brother run from tree to tree, hiding behind them in a not so stealthy way.  
>"Because, if we want to believe it or not, he seems to be good luck." Shane said.<br>"Good luck?" Mitchie asked, her face showing her puzzled mind.  
>"Yeah, seems Jason has good luck that follows him around, finding quarters, getting the bargains, he can pick the ball under the cup game, all those things." Shane said.<br>"That's not really classed as good luck Shane." Mitchie said.  
>"I hate to admit it but Shane is right, Jason seems to have a bit of luck on his side. He seems to win at everything. A few years ago he was nearly knocked over by a run away car, he moved as he felt uneasy, right before the car came. He does have luck with him and we need it."<br>"So does that mean we have to rub him and wish hard?" Caitlyn asked.  
>"I will save you that horror." Shane said.<br>"He is the one that wants to dress in a silly costume for Final Jam but we are working on changing his mind." Nate said.  
>"Good idea." Mitchie replied. Jason soon came bounding up to the group, panting for breath.<br>"Haven't caught you yet?" Nate asked.  
>"Nope, I am too quick for them." Jason replied.<br>"So Jason, what plans do you have as our good luck mascot?" Mitchie asked.  
>"Nothing yet. Apart from rubbing Tess's nose in it when we win." Jason said. The camp rockers had been rocked when their friend Tess had defected over to their rival Camp Star and was now leading the fight to win the much published Camp Wars, the winner would be the only camp allowed to remain open. It was important to the Camp Rock teachers and they wanted to do their level best to win. If that meant relying on a "good luck charm" then they were willing to do it.<br>"Well , better go and see if I can find them." Jason said.  
>"Don't be late for rehearsal." Nate called as Jason ran away. Jason put a hand up in agreement and ran off.<p>

Sat in the dance hall, Nate and Shane strummed at their guitars, jamming out some of their favourite tunes. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and Lola were trying a few dance moves they wanted to put into the show. Nate kept glancing to the door and looking at his watch.  
>"Are we boring you Nate?" Shane asked.<br>"No, just wish Jason would hurry up already so we can get started. We can't really afford to waste rehearsal time." Nate pointed out.  
>"I bet he lost track of time, playing with the kids." Mitchie said walking over to Shane and Nate.<br>"If he did, I will kill him." Nate said.  
>"Give him a break, it takes the kids minds off everything." Shane said.<br>"You talking about them kids?" Caitlyn asking pointing out of the window to the young boys sat on a bench. Nate and Shane stood up and looked into the direction Caitlyn was indicating. Surely enough the children were sat talking. They headed out of the hall and towards the boys.  
>"Hey boys, what have you done with Jason?" Shane asked.<br>"Nothing, we were playing in the woods but we went back to where he was and he wasn't there." One said.  
>"Maybe he is playing hide and seek with you." Shane said.<br>"We were searching for music related items in the woods and had to bring them back to him at the picnic spot, but he wasn't there so we came away." Another said.  
>"How long ago was this?" Shane asked as he taped a number into his cellphone.<br>"Half hour ago."  
>"Probably got lost looking for you guys." Nate said. Shane was trying to get through to Jason on the cell but was having no luck.<br>"Great time for him to go wandering." Shane said.  
>"I really will kill him when I find him." Nate said. The group returned to the hall and decided to start rehearsals without him. They figured as soon as it got too dark, he would appear from the shadows and stumble back to the camp. But time dragged on and Jason failed to make an appearance. Nate caught Shane on his cell again.<br>"Still no answer?"  
>"No, and Uncle Brown went to the cabin and there is no sign of him. He wouldn't miss rehearsals without telling us."Shane said. Nate looked at his older brother.<br>"You are right, something is off. We need to tell Uncle Brown." Nate said. The remaining members of Connect 3 headed to their uncle's cabin. As they passed their own cabin they noticed the light on and the door open. Hoping it was Jason, they rushed to the door. No one seemed to be inside.  
>"Jason?" Nate called. But there was no answer. Shane went to the bathroom and Nate headed over to Jason's bed. He noticed something on it that looked out of place. On the bed was one of Jason's hats and beneath it was a note. Nate felt his heart race as he picked the paper up and read it.<br>"Shane" Nate called. Shane appeared from the bathroom and Nate handed him the paper. Shane took a look at it then looked at Nate.  
>"This has got to be a joke."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I forgot I had started this on here. I will post all my chapters tonight!

With the paper in hand, Shane almost plowed into Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy as he and Nate rushed to their Uncle Brown's cabin.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Ella asked. Shane and Nate didn't answer and the girls followed the boys to Brown's cabin.

"Uncle Brown!" Shane yelled running into the cabin.

"Woah, what's going on? You should all be in your cabins."

"Camp Star have gone too far this time." Shane said.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked. Shane turned to the girls and glanced at his Uncle.

"Tess and Camp Star have taken Jason." Shane said.

"What do you mean taken? They have convinced him to go over to the dark side?" Mitchie said.

"No, they have actually taken him. Kidnapped him. We got this note." Nate said. Shane handed it to Uncle Brown.

"Try winning now Camp Rock. We have taken your so called good luck charm. If you want to see him again, drop out of the Final Jam." He read. He looked up to the group. "This Camp Wars has gone way too far now. Sabotaging instruments, filling rehearsal halls with balloons is all innocent but now all this competition has gotten way too much. And now Jason is in trouble. This has to stop."

"We know. We wished we have never started this. We didn't think it would get this far. Its our fault Jason is in trouble." Shane said.

"No, it's my fault. I challenged them to the Final Jam." Mitchie said.

"They wouldn't hurt Jason...right?" Peggy asked.

"Of course not." Brown said. "But we can't risk it."

"Are we sure it's them? I may not like Tess right now but she wouldn't do this." Mitchie said.

"It's them alright. And I bet Tess helped them get into the camp so they could get to Jason. Beside, she is the only one who knew were we calling Jason a good luck charm." Shane said.

"So what do we do now?" Ella asked.

"We end this silly feud." Brown said. He popped a number into his cell and started to dial. But no one answered and the others looked at him. "Seems our friends across the way don't want to talk to us."

"I am ending this." Mitchie said storming out of the door. Shane looked at Nate puzzled and the group rushed out after her. Shane caught up to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Mitchie turned back to look at him.

"I am going to end this and get Jason back."

"By doing what?"

"Giving Tess a piece of my mind."

"You think they are going to let us anywhere near their camp?" Shane asked.

"Oh they will." She headed off again and once more Shane had to stop her.

"Going in there with a hot head isn't going to help matters." Shane said.

"I can't believe you Shane. You don't want to go out there and get your brother back?"

"Of course I do, but the right way." Shane said.

"And you really think Tess is going to give Jason back with a few pleases, not a chance." She pulled away from Shane and stormed through the woods towards Camp Star.

Now he was always getting into some sort of pickle and would always rely on Shane and Nate to get him out of it. He just hoped he would get out of this one with no trace of egg on his face. He felt kinda silly falling for the trick the Camp Star kids had played on him. While waiting for his scavenger hunt team to come back, Tess and Lucas had told him that Shane and Nate had been in an accident near their camp. Worried for his brothers, he had foolishly gone along. But he soon figured something was wrong when Lucas had pushed him into the back of a van. When the van had stopped he realised he was at Camp Star. Lucas and some other guys pulled him from the van and dragged him to a cabin. Once inside the cabin Lucas had told Jason they were keeping him as security against Camp Rock.

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked.

"No, we have to do what we have to do." Lucas said.

"What is that meant to mean?" Jason asked.

"I always thought you were a bit dumb." Lucas said.

"Hey."

"Sit tight and be a good boy."

"You don't really think you are going to go ahead with this, these are just silly games." Jason still thought it was part of the pranks each camp was playing against each other.

"Not any longer. Camp Star is going to survive, no one is going to stop it. Not your silly friends and their bubble songs. And you being here, is going to make sure Camp Rock does not appear at Camp Wars."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"If they want to get you back, they have got to drop out. Simple as that." Lucas explained to him.

"They would never do that. And you are not going to do this." Jason felt his heart race as he headed for the door. The other lads stood in front of him to block his path.

"We are not playing silly pranks now Jason. This is for real." Lucas stood in front of Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane and Nate were having trouble keeping up with Mitchie as she raced through the woods that linked the two camps. Behind them Ella, Caitlyn, Peggy and Brown were rushing up.

"Mitchie slow down." Shane called but she ignored him. She was determined to give Tess a piece of her mind. She soon stopped as she approached the fences of Camp Star. She headed to the gate and stood in front. A security guard told her she couldn't pass but she was not having any of it.

"Making a scene as usual." Tess said as she walked down the path towards the gate.

"Where is he Tess?" Mitchie demanded.

"I have no idea what you are on about."

"Where is Jason Tess, we know your silly friends have grabbed him." Shane said.

"Aw, lost your friend have you? What a shame, and right before the show." Tess had a familiar sarcastic tone in her voice.

"You know where he is Tess, just tell us." Nate said.

"It's not my fault you can't keep track of your friends." Tess said.

"Quit with the games Tess. You guys have gone too far this time." Mitchie said. "You must really be worried if you resort to kidnapping to scare us away."

"Us worried, no way."

"You are so afraid that Camp Rock will win this that you and your lackies are resorting to silly games to stop us."

"Camp Star is the best, everyone knows it."

"Being the best is competing against others and proving it to the world. If you guys really are the best then prove it by completing against us. Forcing us to quit shows us you really are afraid that we might be better." Mitchie pointed out. "Stop these games and do what we both want. To prove who really is the best." Tess was silent as she looked at the group.

"We are the best and we don't need a competition to prove it."

"Then why do it?" Nate asked.

"You guys are so pathetic, coming here and begging." Tess said ignoring Nate's question.

"And you are not? The big Camp Star worried about us. Prove it to us Tess. Compete and prove to us you are better, if you are then you will win and Camp Rock will go."

"Mitchie!" Shane said.

"No, that is what she wants. To push us away, to get rid of us. But she knows we are better then her stupid camp and she is afraid. I am not backing down on this. We will see you at the show." Mitchie stormed away and Brown pushed through to the front.

"Tess, just tell us where Jason is." He said.

"I can't."

"This is just a silly competition. Why do this?" Shane said. He watched as security and other people gathered behind Tess.

"I think you need to leave." Tess said. Mitchie tuttered and walked away followed by the girls. Shane could see the advancing masses and knew they weren't going to get anywhere. He started to leave but realised Nate was not moving.

"I am not leaving without Jason." He said.

"You are on private land, leave or we will call the police." Tess said.

"Do that and I will tell them you kidnapped Jason." Nate said. Shane grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Come on Nate, we are getting nowhere here." Shane said. Nate glared at Tess as Shane pulled him away.

"We are just going to leave him in there?" Nate asked Shane.

"For now yes."

Jason sat on the bed of the cabin he was in. Lucas had left 3 guards in the room but none of them were in a mood to chat. So Jason spent his time singing songs in his head, favourite songs, Connect 3 songs, anything to stop him going crazy. He wasn't worried about where he was or what was going on. Lucas was not man enough to do anything crazy. He knew Shane and Nate would sort it out and would come through the door moaning that he got into this pickle in the first place. Occasionally he got up and paced around, but as soon as he did the guys would look at him like he had committed a major crime. But they did move when Lucas knocked on the door and walked in with Tess.

"I might have guessed you would come by." Jason said looking at Tess. "Wanting to get your word in."

"I just wanted to pop by and tell you that your friends were just here looking for you."

"Figured they would be."

"But they left, without you. Guess they really don't care."

"You don't know my brothers." Jason said.

"You still think this is a joke, a silly prank?" Lucas said getting closer to Jason.

"Come on, this is all a bit silly. It's like two high school football teams taking each other's mascot hoping to jinx the others."

"Maybe, maybe not. You and your silly Camp Rock friends might not look at this as serious but we do. We are in it to win it, nothing else." Lucas said.

"And how do I fall into this?" Jason asked.

"We want to win at any cost. Getting Camp Rock to drop out and us to be declared winners is our goal."

"I see, so you are scared we might actually beat you and this is your way of saving that embrassement. Forcing the camp to drop out. There is no way they would."

"You got that right. Seems Mitchie is more determined then ever to compete." Tess said.

"Great, that is all we need." Lucas said.

"You really are scared." Jason said.

"Well we need to make sure they back out." Lucas said. He grabbed Jasons hand and pulled it towards him, he started to twist it into an unnatural position.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked as she watched him twist Jason's arm.

"I am sure your friends value Jason's guitar ability. What would they do if he broke his arm."

"Wait, you promised not to hurt him." Tess said. She watched as one of the other guys took a picture of Lucas and Jason on his cell phone.

"Hey, it's not my fault if he gets into an accident and hurts his arm." Lucas said twisting more. Tess could see the pain on Jason's face.

"Stop it Lucas. The plan was to keep him hidden for a few days, that's it." Tess said. Lucas let go of Jason's arm and Jason fell to the ground holding his injured arm.

"Don't pussy out on us now Tess."

"I am not, but you agreed not to hurt him. You need to promise you won't hurt him."

"Can't promise anything." He nodded to the other's who grabbed Jason off the floor and dragged him out the door.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you taking him?"

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about getting your ex camp rock friends to drop out of the show.


	4. Chapter 4

The dejected youngsters sat around the cabin, all quiet and thinking about their next step.

"I still think you should call the police." Connie said.

"It's just a silly prank, a silly game. The police would just laugh at us." Brown said.

"They won't hurt him right?" Peggy asked. She had always liked Jason and his playful ways.

"Tess may be a too faced liar but she would never hurt anyone like that." Caitlyn said.

"We can't risk it. We need to get into that camp and get him." Nate said.

"Oh midnight rescue, love that idea." Shane said.

"Then you need help." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Tess stood in the doorway. Mitchie instantly got up and faced the girl.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Shane pushed by and stood next to Mitchie.

"You want to help us?" he asked.

"Yeah. We only done this to force you to quit. Now Lucas has taken Jason somewhere and he won't tell me where. He was going to hurt Jason." Tess said.

"How?" Nate asked standing beside Shane. Tess pulled out her cellphone and showed it to Shane and Nate.

"He wanted me to send this picture to you." She said. Shane and Nate were looking at a picture of Lucas holding Jason's arm in a painful way. They looked up to Tess. "I didn't want it to go this far."

"Where is he?" Brown asked.

"I really don't know. We had him hidden in an old cabin not being used right now, but Lucas took him out and now he won't tell me where he is."

"I have had enough of this." Nate said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Shane asked.

"Tess, is there anywhere they might have taken him?" Nate asked her.

"I don't know."

"Then we need to sneak over there and look about, they won't go far from the main camp." Shane said.

"I should call their camp director." Brown said.

"You really think the kids will tell him the truth." Connie wondered.

"Probably not, but he will get them to stop these silly games." Even though it was nearly dark, Brown called the director of Camp Star.

"There has to be something you remember Tess?" Shane asked her.

"I don't. They didn't tell me anything."

"Isn't that convenient." Mitchie said as she stood in front of Tess. "You and your silly games Tess."

"Mitchie." Shane said.

"No one else finds it a little strange that one minute she is in on this little plan and now she is here, trying to help us. What do you really want Tess?"

"You may not believe me but I do want to help. It was Lucas's idea. He figured you would be rattled and too busy trying to find Jason and you wouldn't rehearse. But then he changed his mind and said he wanted you to drop out totally. It was only meant to be a stupid prank. I don't know what has gotten into him." She looked at Mitchie. "Believe what you want but I am telling you the truth. He could have taken Jason anywhere and the last time I saw them, he was moments away from hurting Jason's hand."


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun started to set, Jason had begun to realise that this had gone far from being a prank. Lucas had made his friends take Jason from the cabin he was in and had put him into a car. They had driven from the camp and into some relatively unknown parts of the woods. Places the kids had been told never to go as they were unmapped and it would be easy to get lost in. Even Jason could get lost in them. But the darkness around them made it hard for Jason to take note of where it was they were actually going.

"So does Lucas actually pay you for all this driving around or do you do it out of love?" Jason asked.

"It's all for the good of the camp." One said.

"All of this for a stupid singing contest. Bit over the top don't you think."

"Not really, Camp Star is the only camp that matters and your Camp Rock is going down."

"I miss the days were contests were just contests and not an invitation to kidnap someone." Jason said. The car had pulled up outside a building, but the building was hard to make out as the night had crept in. Jason tried to look at the surrounding areas but it was too dark. The boys told him to get out of the car and the group walked into the run down cabin in front of them.

"This doesn't look like a cabin a Camp Star freak would look dead in." Jason said.  
>"It isn't, this has nothing to do with Camp Star." One of them said. Jason looked around the inside of the cabin. It was dark, dirty and downright creepy. It looked like no one had been around here for a long time. He noticed broken fishing poles in the corner and figured this was some old guys fishing retreat.<p>

"Sit down there." One of them told him. They led him to the bed and he sat down. One of them produced a set of handcuffs and Jason looked worried.

"What the hell are they for?" He asked.

"To make sure you stay put until we get what we want. We don't want to hurt you, this is Lucas's orders."

"I am not going to go anywhere, I have no idea where I am."

"Until your camp agree to back out and we are crowned winners, we have to keep you here." He took Jason's left hand and put a cuff on it, he then secured the other around one of the bedposts. Jason now found himself cuffed by this left wrist to a very uncomfortable bed.

"Yay, home comforts." He said.

"Just sit tight."  
>"Like I have a choice."<p>

The group watched as Brown had a conversation on his phone to the director of Camp Star. Axel Turner.

"I had no idea they were going to do this Brown." He said.

"I know, but we need your help to find him. Tess is over here with us and has told us that Lucas has actually taken Jason out of the camp. Any idea's on where he could be?"

"No, but I am going to have a word with the kids. I will call you soon." Axel had hung up and Brown relayed the information to the others.

"So now what?" Shane asked.

"We all go over there and see what we can find out. Tess, if you really want to help then you can get us in your camp and help us that end." Brown said.

"Whatever I can do." She said. Mitchie was sat beside Shane but she didn't keep her eyes off Tess. Something inside her was telling her not to trust Tess. She couldn't bear being in the same room as her and found herself getting up and walking out of the cabin. Shane followed her, wondering about her attitude.

"What's wrong?" He asked following her to a nearby bench outside the cabin.

"We are all relying on what a two faced liar has to say." Mitchie said. "I don't buy it."  
>"Tess wouldn't risk being seen in this camp if it wasn't for an important reason. She really is worried about Jason."<p>

"Why? She is the one that done this. She is the only one who knew we called him our good luck charm."

"Because she is a human with feelings and can not bear to think of someone getting hurt over a silly talent show."

"So you are defending her now Shane."

"Not defending her. But I can see her reasons. We would be the same if the situation was reverse."

"No Shane, that is where you are wrong. We would never resort to ridiculous games to win. We would work hard and compete fairly. We would never abduct anyone."

"No matter what you think of her right now, she is the only lead we have to Jason. He is probably going mad right now, or at least driving them mad." Shane laughed. Mitchie smiled back.

"I would say the latter. And he is probably going to be mad we haven't gone for him yet." She laughed.

"Must say, it has been peaceful around here without him."

"You are not worried?"

"Of course I am. I know Lucas would never do anything extreme to Jason. But that photo on Tess's cellphone and the way she reacted when telling us Lucas was going to hurt Jason's hands. Something tells me Lucas would do that. And that worries me."

"Me too. Let's go and bring him back."

Jason knew the guys assigned to look after him were not really into this whole prank deal. The room had been quiet and he couldn't stand it. He was always a chatty person and found himself starting a conversation with the lads. They responded and the 3 guys and Jason passed the time talking about music, camp, Tess and other things.

"You know this really is silly. If your camp director hears about this you will really be in trouble." Jason said trying to take advantage of their relaxed nature.

"No, he will be cool."

"Think about it. My Uncle Brown might have gone to the police. You could be in serious trouble."

"He wouldn't" One asked looking concerned.

"He might, and you don't want to be in that kind of trouble now do you?" Jason pointed out.

"Not for some stupid joke."

"Then let me go and when the police do arrive, you have no evidence." Jason said. The 3 guys looked at each other and nodded. One walked over to Jason and pulled the cuff key from his pocket. He was about to undo the cuff when the door went and Lucas stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing Dave?" He asked.

"I...we were letting him go. The police could be on their way."

"And who said that? Him? Figures as much."

"If my uncle has called them, you could be in serious trouble. All for a prank." Jason said.

"I doubt he has called them. Would be too embrassed."

"You don't know my uncle." Jason said.

"What if he has Lucas? This has gone too far. We don't want to be in trouble with the police."

"He hasn't called them, stop being so worried."

"So now what?" Jason asked.

"Now, you stay here until the show. Camp Rock won't perform and we will win."

"I bet you they will. Nothing is going to stop them."

"We will see."


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't the best of times to go breaking into another camp, but the Camp Rock kids were determined to go looking for Jason. Tess had shown them a way in that meant they would not be seen by security. She was sure Lucas would have made sure they were aware that the Camp Rock kids were not allowed in. So she had directed them to a small section that was easy to get through. The group had headed off while Brown and Connie were meeting Axel to try and straighten it all out. Nate watched as Shane, decked out in dark clothing and sporting his cellphone like a walkie talkie, ducked in between the trees, looking around for enemies. Nate shook his head and laughed when he realised Shane was adopting Jason's silly nature.

"Shane, you look like a drop out from Camp Nerd." He said. "Will you stop it."

"We don't want to risk being seen." Shane said.

"And what are they going to do to us ha?" Nate asked.

"Can we stop playing soldiers and actually do what we came here to do." Mitchie said looking at her boyfriend. Shane looked disappointed but agreed.

"I am going to see what I can find out. I will call you if I find out anything." Tess said. She headed off.

"Tess."Nate said making Tess stop and turn around. "Thanks for this." She nodded and carried on.

"So where do we start?" Mitchie asked.

"Just keep an eye and see if there are any places they could be hiding him, disused places, out of the way places." Nate said. The group stayed together as they made their way through the trees that surrounded the perimeter of Camp Star. They passed a few cabin's that looked like they hadn't been used in a long time. But their searches of them came up empty. Tess hadn't called them and it was getting late.

"I don't really want to leave here without him." Nate said.

"I don't either , but its dark and getting late. The girls are cold. We should head back." Shane said.

"Maybe Brown has found some information." Caitlyn said.

"Maybe, I just don't feel right leaving him...wait, what's that." Nate said as he noticed a small glow in the distance. The group all turned and looked in the same direction. Sure enough there was a glow in the distance. Intrigued about it, Nate stepped forward, ready to search. Shane put his hand on Nate's arm.

"Maybe we should get Uncle Brown." He said.

"You do that, I am going to find Jason." Nate said. He rushed through the undergrowth of the trees and bushes that surrounded them. Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn followed after him, hoping he wasn't going to get lost as well. They stopped when they noticed Nate had crouched down behind a bush and was watching the glow. It was a light coming from an extremely old and run down cabin. It wasn't a camp cabin. This was slightly bigger and looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was a small lake behind some trees to the side of the cabin and Nate figured that it was being used or had been used as a fishing cabin. There was a car parked alongside the side of the cabin.

"Woah, who would be out here?" Shane asked.

"Either the owner of that cabin or Lucas." Nate said. "That car is a bit to hip to belong to an old man out here to catch a few fish."

"So now what?" Mitchie whispered.

"Stay here, I am going to go up there and see if I can peek in any of the windows." Nate said.

"Wait. By yourself?" Caitlyn said.

"Relax, we are not The Hardy Boys Nate." Shane said.

"We need to see. I don't fancy knocking on the door and seeing an old man with his hunting rifle. Besides, your clothes would stick out like a sore thumb and I am not sending the girls in. I'll be back in a second." Nate crept away and quietly ran from tree to bush to tree getting closer to the cabin. He made sure he kept his head low as he got closer to the run down shack. He ducked down and got closer to a window on the left side of the cabin. He couldn't risk being seen but he needed to look inside. He slowly and carefully peered into the window being careful not to be seen. The window was dirty but he could just about see inside it. He could see Lucas who was pacing the floor of the cabin. As Lucas moved Nate could see Jason. He was sat on an old and questionable bed. His wrist seemed to be attached to the bed. But he looked okay. Nate was relieved and quietly headed back to the others.

"So?" Shane asked.

"Jason is in there, I saw him."

"Is he okay?" Mitchie asked.

"He looks fine. But getting him out isn't going to be easy. They have cuffed him to a bed."

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"So what do we do?" Mitchie asked.

"We can convince Lucas he is being stupid. Now we know where they are. He has to stop this stupid game." Nate said.

"So you are saying you want to just knock on the door?" Mitchie asked.

"Why not. Lucas isn't exactly a criminal now is he." Nate said.

"Let's do it." Shane was already heading over to the cabin. Nate looked to the girls.

"Stay here, if by any chance something happens. Go and get Uncle Brown." The girls wanted to protest but they knew Nate was right. Nate rushed up beside Shane and pulled him down behind a nearby bush.

"What the..." Shane said as he was yanked down.

"Just because we don't think Lucas would hurt Jason, doesn't mean he won't. We can't just go barging in there. We need a plan." Nate said.

"Like what? You said it yourself. We just need to talk to him. So let's go talk." Shane started to get up but Nate pulled him down. "Quit doing that!"

"Let me do the talking Shane." Nate said. Shane knew he was right. Nate seemed to have the knack for talking, Shane was more the daring one and Jason was just Jason. Shane nodded and the two got up and approached the door. Both of them took a breath as Nate knocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas looked at the door as he heard the sound of someone knocking. No one knew they were there so this had to be some lost person looking for refuge. He needed to get rid of them. He nodded to one of the guys who were sat by the door and he got up and opened it. Lucas was shocked to see Shane and Nate stood in the door.

"Anyone up for some fishing?" Shane said with a cheeky smile of his face.

"Guys!" Jason said with relief.

"What trouble have you got yourself into now Jason." Nate said.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucas asked.

"What does it look like? We are here to rescue him I'm afraid." Nate said. "Or some fishing, we haven't decided yet."

"How did you find us?" Lucas asked.

"Wasn't too hard." Shane said.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing? This is just silly." Nate said. Shane looked at the 3 guys who stood in front of him and Nate. Lucas was stood close to Jason on the bed.

"Who do you think you are? A Mafia Don?"

"I am doing what is needed to be done to save my camp." Lucas said.

"He knows we are better then him and he is worried." Jason said. Lucas scowled at Jason.

"All of this for a contest, a stupid contest. Let us take him..." Nate said.

"No. You camp rockers have had your time, your chance to shine. Now it's ours and we are going to be the only camp surviving. I had to safe guard my camp."

"Trying to force us to back out is not a good way of proving you are the best. Let's do the competition and find out for real. No more of these stupid pranks." Nate said.

"You think this is a prank? This camp is all I have, it has made me the person I am and I am not going to risk losing it at any cost. I know we are better then you and your bubblegum singers and dancers. You are good, we are better. I had to be sure we won."

"By kidnapping?" Shane said.

"Well covering your beds in loo paper or ivy didn't exactly scream urgency."

"This has to stop Lucas. Uncle Brown is with Axel right now. They might just call the police on you." Shane said.

"What? Really?" One of the lads said.

"Shut it Steve. There is no way they would." Lucas said. He noticed Shane seemed to be creeping closer to Jason. Lucas stepped in front of Jason and stood in the way of Shane.

"Don't be silly Lucas. Let him go." Shane said.

"No. Not until you agree to back out."

"No way, those kids have worked too hard for this show and so have all yours. You are denying them a chance to show the world how talented they really are. Denying them a chance to do what they have come to this camp to do. Perform." Nate said.

"They know they are better and they don't need a stupid show to do it." Lucas said. Nate stepped forward.

"Just let him..." Nate started to say.

"Back off Nate!" Lucas yelled. Nate and Shane watched in horror as Lucas pulled Jason up off the bed and put a hand and arm around his neck. He pulled him hard, making his cuffed hand stretch. Jason felt the pain in his wrist as it was pulled hard.

"Wait what are you doing!" Nate called.

"Back out or his hand is going to hurt really bad." Lucas said. "We wouldn't want that."

"Lucas what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I told you, this camp has to survive and I will do what is needed." Lucas said.

"By hurting Jason? This is wrong Lucas." Shane said. Lucas pulled Jason harder and he cried in pain. Nate and Shane couldn't take this anymore.

"Okay, okay you win Lucas. We back out. We promise. Now let him go and don't hurt him." Nate said.

"Nate no!" Jason said.

"Nate what are you doing?" Shane said.

"Nothing is worth this Shane. Not some show. If Lucas wants to win this way then let him." Nate said. He looked from Jason to Lucas. "We agree, now let him go."

"Lucas, what are you doing?" A voice boomed from the door. Nate and Shane turned to see Brown, Axel, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Tess stood in the doorway.

"Axel...I..." Lucas mumbled.

"What are you doing to that boy?" Axel asked.

"Hurting him, that's what." Nate said.

"I didn't want to believe what Brown was telling me. I thought there was no way you would do something like this. But it's true." Axel said with an air of disappointment in his voice.

"I had too. This camp must succeed and no bubblegum group is going to put us out of business with sympathy votes. Because that is all it would be. People voting because they felt sorry for them. I just wanted them to drop out."

"By hurting someone. This is not what we do Lucas."

"Just let him go Lucas and we can forget about this." Brown said.

"No way." Lucas said. He pulled Jason again and the cuffs cut further into his skin.

"Lucas stop it. I want to win but in a fair way." Tess said. "This is just to far."

"Let us do this the way it was meant too Lucas. Competing as two camps wanting to perform." Mitchie said. No one seemed to be getting through to him. Jason could feel the pain getting worse and was feeling light headed.

"Jason?" Nate asked as he noticed the colour drain from his face.

"I'm okay." He said.

"Lucas look at what you are doing to him. You really don't want to hurt anyone now do you." Axel said. Lucas looked at his mentor and then to the other's. They all looked concerned. In seconds Lucas had let go of Jason and was heading out the back door. Jason fell to the ground. Nate and Shane went over to him to make sure he was okay. Nate headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked as he held onto Jason.

"He is not getting away with this." Nate said. He ran out the door and Shane looked at Jason.

"Go. Catch up with him." Jason said. Shane nodded and ran after Nate leaving the girls to look after Jason. Axel and Brown followed the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate watched as Lucas ran from the cabin and through the woods behind it. The trees and bushes were overgrown and Nate was having a hard time seeing the fleeing Lucas. With a burst of speed Nate ran through the trees. He was gaining on Lucas. It wasn't long before he was right up behind him. In another burst Nate leaped up and tackled Lucas to the ground. Shane followed behind, panting hard. He arrived in time to see Nate tackle Lucas to the ground. Lucas was taken off guard. Nate had pulled him to the ground but Lucas wasn't hanging around. He punched Nate in the stomach and Nate stumbled back. Lucas started to get up but Nate recovered quick and tackled him in his legs bringing him down. He turned him over and punched him in the face.

"Nate!" Shane called as he got closer. Lucas recovered from Nate's punch and kicked him off. Nate fell back. Shane rushed up to Nate and helped him up. Lucas was heading off again but he was stopped as Brown and Axel stood in his way.

"It's over Lucas." Axel said. Lucas looked at Axel.

"I just wanted to make you proud of me, of the camp."

"I am Lucas. You are all talented and I don't need a show to prove it." Axel said. Lucas turned and looked at Nate and Shane. They were joined by Jason who was holding his hand and being helped by the girls.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted the best for the camp and the kids here. They deserve it."

"We know they do." Shane said. "All the kids do."

"Sorry Jason. Please forgive me. I didn't want it to go this far." Lucas said.

"That's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Jason said.

"Come on Lucas. We need to talk." Axel led the young man away. Shane and Nate looked to Jason. He was holding his left hand which was covered in blood.

"You okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jason said.

"You sure, you look like you are about to faint." Nate said.

"I am a bit light headed but I am fine. Guess it's just the hand."Shane reached out and touched Jason's hand.

"This looks bad." He said.

"It's just cut. Nothing else." Jason replied.

"Let's get you all back. It's been a long night." Brown said. The group started to head back but Mitchie turned back to Tess.

"You coming?" She asked.

"I need to stay here. The show needs me. I am glad you are okay Jason." She said. She smiled at everyone and headed off.

"Don't be a stranger." Mitchie said. Tess nodded and smiled. The group headed back towards their camp.

A week later camera crews and an audience were sat in anticipation of the Camp Wars, the event of the decade. Both camps had agreed to go ahead with the show, to find out who really was the best. Lucas had been forgiven by everyone and had spent the week making sure his camp were ready. Jason's hand had been bandaged and was healing. He was told to rest but knew he needed to keep rehearsing. It was hard but he worked through it. The groups finished their sets and were stood back stage waiting for the result.

"Whatever happens I really am sorry for what happened." Lucas said.  
>"We know, it's best we put it in the past and carry on." Shane said. He looked at Jason. "No one was seriously hurt, we are all here so let's forget about it."<p>

"You were all so good. As far as I am concerned both camps are the winners." Brown said.

"But only one camp can survive, seems a shame now we are mending broken bridges." Mitchie looked at Tess.

"Maybe not. Seems we may be able to save both camps. If we both agree to join forces to be one camp. No more rivalry. That way both camps can still be here next year." Axel said.

"You serious?" Shane asked.

"Some cuts will need to be done to save money, but we can work on it. What do you think Brown?" Axel asked.

"I say there is room for both camps." He shook Axel's hand.

"Tess?" Mitchie asked looking at her for approval.

"That is the best idea. We are all talented and all here for the same reason. One camp is a good idea." Tess said.

"No more kidnapping?" Jason asked looking at Lucas. Lucas laughed and shook his good hand.

"No more, I promise." Lucas smiled.

"Good, that place was cold."

"Guys, the result." Caitlyn said. The groups rejoined the stage and waited together as a new camp to hear who had won. But they knew it didn't matter anymore. They were one camp. One team. Friends.


End file.
